Always and Forever
by thebrighterburningstar
Summary: The Originals have vowed to stay together, always and forever. But when a cruel comment seperates the entire house, will always and forever still be possible?


Kol was behind the small house with Elijah, working on his swordsmanship. He had always been the least confident out of the brothers when it came to that.

"No, Kol, like this." Elijah instructed, swinging his blade in a long arc. Kol tried to copy that swing and sighed.

"I can't do it, Elijah. And I really wanted to impress Nik and Finn later."

His brother chuckled. "It is perfectly fine, Kol. You know they'll be proud of you no matter what." he replied. As Kol opened his mouth to say something, Niklaus's voice sounded, full of grief and pain.

"Mother! Mother!" he yelled. Elijah ran to the front of the house.

"Stay here, Kol." he ordered. Kol obviously disobeyed.

Laying on the ground was Henrik's body, torn up and bloody.

"It was the wolves." Kol heard Nik say. The rest was tuned out as he fell to his knees, staring at his younger brother's body.

"Ayanna!" Esther cried. "Three must be some way to bring him back."

Ayanna felt Henrik's cheek for a few seconds, then shook her head.

"The spirits will not allow it. I am sorry, Esther. Your boy is gone."

"No! No!" Esther sobbed, clutching Henrik's body desperately. Kol hadn't realized he was crying until then. Looking around, he realized that Rebekah, Finn, Elijah and Niklaus were crying as well. There was only one true feeling on Mikael's face. Rage.

Since that day, Kol's worse fear had been the werewolves. If anyone were to ask him about it, he would deny everything. Maybe, deep down, the greatest fear of all the Originals was the wolves.

_Present_

Kol never seemed to learn. It was like he didn't understand that werewolves were extra aggressive, and hybrids would only be even more so. But then, he had always been arrogant. Rude, disrespectful. Most people put up with it, for fear of angering Klaus. Tyler Lockwood didn't really care, though.

He was cleaning Klaus's bookshelves like a good boy when Kol sauntered in.

"Hello, mutt. Enjoy worshiping my brother? I bet you do. He's your everything now. It's darkly romantic, don't you think?" he drawled, raising an eyebrow. Tyler let out a low warning growl. A growl that Kol completely ignored.

"I understand completely. He's your _sire. _He made you what you are today. You would die for him." he continued, brushing past the hybrid. "Just proves you're an even bigger idiot than I originally thought."

Tyler fell to the ground, his spine snapping. Kol raised an eyebrow.

"Nik, I think I broke one of your hybrids." he called, knowing his half-brother would hear him. He watched the Lockwood boy as several other body parts snapped, until a wolf was standing in front of him.

Kol froze as the wolf bared its teeth. He was no longer Kol Mikaelson, the arrogant Original. Now he was Kol Mikaelson, the boy who had just seen his little brother torn apart by werewolves.

Before he had time to move away, Tyler leaped at his, his large teeth latching around his throat, tearing at it. Kol struggled, trying to get free, but his fear was nearly paralyzing. Tyler tore at Kol's throat, ripping it open in several places. The only thing that Kol felt other than pure terror and pain was the blood gushing out of his neck.

This must have made quite the racket, because two agonizing minutes later, Tyler was ripped away from him. He lay on the floor next to the Original, human once more.

"Kol? Kol!" Niklaus yelled, shaking his brother. He couldn't permanently die from this attack, but it was clear that Klaus's mind was also remembering Henrik. Kol coughed, and his brother sighed with relief. He cut his wrist and forced his blood into Kol's mouth, speeding up the healing process. Klaus hissed something to Tyler, who quickly fled.

Elijah came running into the room, his eyes wide. Rebekah soon followed, though she was completely calm.

"Did I miss the show?"

* * *

**Author's note: Hi. So, this is my first fic. Go easy on me. :) I know it probably isn't the best, but I worked hard on it-if it even shows. So, tell me what you think? Also, I realize that I probably got a few quotes wrong.**


End file.
